1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming apparatus such as a copying machine which is able to form an image while blanking any unnecessary image portion or extracting any desired image portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the technical field of image-forming apparatus such as an electrophotographic copying machine it is known to form a blank portion in a selected end area of an image for obtaining a binding margin. According to the conventional technique the formation of such a blank portion is attained by shifting the image relative to the transfer paper or omitting a portion of the image over a determined width. This is relatively easy to carry out. However, if it is wished to extract an image portion from an original image or to blank out some unnecessary portions from the original image, the required process is difficult to carry out with the known copying machine. In such a case, it is required to carry out the copy making operation while keeping the unnecessary portions of the original covered with a white paper or it is required to cut out the desired portion from the original and then to attached the extracted portion to a separate white paper. The copying operation can be started only after the extracted portion has been attached to the white paper. This procedure is troublesome for the user of the copying machine very much. Further, it is very time-consuming.